When light returns
by ProcrastinationQueen99
Summary: After a hard year with a poor ending, Alex Rider is starting to slow. Retired from 6 and living in foster care, he was starting to loose sight of the light of life. But maybe, all it takes to get back on track is the right people. The right family.
1. Prologue

Alex Rider Fanfiction…Prologue

In the stories, days like these were meant to be marked. A bad feeling, poor weather. But as far as he could tell it was another dull, mediocre, hopeless day.

After the death of his guardian; MI6 had finally gone through with their threat. His worst nightmare. He now resided in a foster home for boys. He didn't not like kids but these ones were annoying and… evil.

It may sound melodramatic but the other boys, ranging from around 5 to approximately 13 were loud, rude, and obnoxious. Furthermore they were. Always looking for attention by the over worked old lady that looked after them all.

Being the oldest at 14 Alex was also expected to help out with the cooking, cleaning and looking out for the younger ones. They were also scared of him as the other brats that attended Brookland would spread the rumor about the druggie and gang member Rider at home.

They had practically pissed their pants when they had found out who their new 'brother' was.

On top of all that the teachers hated him, the bullying had gotten worse and it was getting harder and harder to keep up pretences at school.

Since Jack's death MI6 had kept out of his life aside for one quick gun smuggling raid and a couple of labs for new, bad drugs. After all, they knew how much he hated drugs.

Sadly no cranes were involved this time.

On the other hand, he had managed to catch up on his course work and even managed to get above what he had been predicted originally before his uncle's death. Furthermore, who needed friends when he had Tom?

He honestly didn't know what he would have done had he not had his friend, nay brother by his side. And Tom felt the same.

His parent's divorce had finally gone through and for a while things had started looking up. Until he realised his mother was still a drunken bitch and his father had a sizable gambling problem. He had engorged months of abuse and neglect before Jerry had figured it out and come the rescue.

All good things must come at a price though. Jerry live on the other side of London, close to his university. With everything that had been going on recently for the two boys, there was no way they would be seeing each other face to face for months. Maybe longer.

So Alex was alone. Again.

But would it last or would his devil's luck become something more? The real question is though…


	2. Chapter 1

Alex Rider Fanfiction…Chapter 1

I do not own Alex Rider.

He'd had enough.

There was only so much one could take before they snapped and being who he was, he was lucky he managed to hold out as long as he had without killing someone.

But don't even _try_ telling that to _Miss Winderson._ She was supposed to be one of the best. So kind and caring, who else would take in no less than _6_ kids? In Alex's mind, that didn't mean you had a big heart. It meant you had a miniscule brain. On top of that the old battle-axe was well past her sell by date.

You could tell by how sour she was.

She was a tall, stick like creature with sharp talon nails and a small nose that didn't fit her otherwise quite large pointy face. Her heir was coarse, grey and always knotty. She looked like she was struck by lightning. He couldn't really blame her though, she had fostered several young Satan spurn, an overly energetic 5 year old and a stroppy **_ex-_** teenage spy.

She didn't have a hope in hell.

As it was Alex did what any sensible young man would do in this situation. He'd gotten out of there pronto.

So here he was. Walking placidly past the Themes under the pretence of a study group. Not that Miss Windersnot gave a crap. As long as he wasn't bothering her, she usually just ignored him.

He was in another world as he trotted unwaveringly down the idle road. It was only his training and experience that caused him to notice the car speeding down the previously unoccupied street. And the little girl with pigtails that had escaped her parent's grasp.

Double take. His mind sped up. Instincts kicking in. Assess danger: car moving way to fast. Target: pigtails. Action: jump.

And that is who the great Alex Rider found himself lying behind the car feeling dazed and sore and, well… like he'd been hit by a speeding car.

As it happens, he had managed to push the girl out of the way of the car. But as Alex knew too well, no good deed can go unpunished. And this one was a very good deed that apparently deserved something special.

Sure he'd been in worse pain but it still fucking hurt.

He could hear a faint crying sound from somewhere near. The little girl was safe and from the sound of the comforting whispers and hushed lullaby she was with mummy.

 _My work here is done._

He was pretty sure by his aches and pains that he was all there so he figured he should head home. He checked his watch. Then took it off as the strap was about to burst off of his blatantly Brocken left wrist.

 _Well that's just…_

"No son, just stay still." Came an unfamiliar voice. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Well I think you might be a tad late" Alex hissed well mentally adding ribs to his rapidly growing list of injuries.

"Got ourselves a comedian have we?"

"Most people prefer sarcastic teenager with no respect."

 _Well what to you know? I'm a snarky punk as civilian as well as super spy._

Alex shifted slightly to get a better look at this kind Samaritan. He was pretty normal looking. Brown eyes, brown heir pail completion. Just another British business man. At least going by his suit.

Then things started going downhill.

If he thought he was in pain before, it was nothing compared to the throbbing agony in his back.

 _Shit, shit, shit. No… back injury not good._

The middle aged man must have notice the teen grit his teeth.

"What's hurting?" He inquired.

"M'back" Alex whimpered softly. All sense of pride completely lost.

He tried to get into a more comfortable position when a firm hand gripped his chest, stilling him. He tried to fight back, pain clouding his mind.

"You'll only make it worse. Stay still the ambulance is on its way."

Alex let out a huff as he regained control from his moment of weakness. Once he was coherent he heard the whines of his ride to certain hell. Then something else acceded to him.

"I am so fucked"

"Language" came the reply. Alex wanted to turn to look at the business man but decided it wasn't worth it.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm going to miss putting Felix to bed. And I could really do without the lecture that will come with missing curfew."

"I'm sure you won't be in that big of trouble."

"I'm always in trouble." His word were starting to get a little weak and jumbled now and his eyes were getting heavy.

"I don't doubt that-No don't go to sleep." Picking up on the heroic young man's tone.

"Daddy?" came a soft little whisper.

"Hey there little bud. Come here there's someone I want you to meet."

Out of nowhere came an inquisitive looking young girl. A young girl with pigtails.

"I'm sorry I pushed you" Alex managed to choke passed his aching ribs.

"Well, it wasn't very nice but you did it to help me so it's fine." She chirped quietly whilst sitting quietly in front of him.

"My name's Rosa what's yours?" She buzzed in a way only 5 year olds can.

She was cute. Her pigtails where the same brown as her father's but her sharp searching eyes were almost the colour of summer leaves.

"Alex" He hissed as kindly as he could.

"You look tired. Mummy says if you're tired you should have a nap."

"I don't like naps, I'm trying to stay up" He answered remembering how he shouldn't sleep.

Meanwhile, Michael Hawthorn was trying to figure out why the God-damn ambulance was taking so long. The boy, Alex as he had just overheard, was blatantly in a great deal of pain. Furthermore, the longer he be left untreated, the greater the risk of more permanent damage. He shouldn't have to deal with that. He was a hero. Anyone could have done what he had done but only he did.

And he couldn't be more grateful.

His thought process was broken by the musical sound he'd been waiting what felt like hours for.

"'Bout fucking time." He grumbled.

"Language." Came a softly spoken reprimand.

He pivoted his head to look at his pail shaking, wife on the pavement. Still weak from her latest bought of illness, the kind, gentile woman had all but passed out when she heard the screech and seen her one and only baby lying on the ground. She was relieved that it was only the shock and had soothed the precious young thing until her curiosity got the better of her and his sweet, little Rosa had toddled off to see what had become of her saviour.

Maddie stood and crept over to where she had seen the child chatting happily to the older one. It was a rare sight, her being such a quiet child. Maddie almost wanted to leave her be but the paramedics would rush over any second and the sensitive angel she was would be afraid.

Alex was struggling. He had to sleep…get away from the pain. This was different to anything else he had ever felt. It wasn't one isolated spot that he could block out, at least partially. It was all of him. Like waking up after a long and strenuous workout the day before. Only rather than the dull ache you could get rid of after a long soak. His whole body was on fire.

 _Holy crap_ _ **MAKE IT STOP!**_

So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even register the brightly garbed man and woman until they were unloading their equipment by his head. One knelt down where pigtails, Rosa, had been.

A large built bald man with only a ring of graying black hair and laughter lines by his eyes. Alex liked him.

"Alright son, now just lie still a moment. Are you in pain?"

"Mmm" _Just a little longer…and...I…_ His thoughts slowly simmered out.

"Alright. Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

But it was too late for that. Alex had already faded into a blissful oblivion.

 **So this is my first fan-fiction. Ever. And the usual R &R would be greatly appreciated. Furthermore, I have no one to check this and I'm learning as I go. Don't expect star quality from a 16 year old.**


	3. Chapter 2

Alex Rider Fanfiction…Chapter 2

 **Once more, still didn't write a nine book series. (Getting over 1,000 words is a stretch.)**

At first Alex didn't really know what was going on, only that he was in some kind of vehicle. On that seemed to make loud noises. He was just starting to drift off when he felt his transport slow to a stop. He was feeling a little more awake now.

He wished he wasn't.

All young Alex could feel was pain; it only worsened when the sun light hit his eyes after emerging from what he now remembered to be an ambulance. Still a little unclear as to what was going on he put his hand to his face to try and remove what was on it, only to be stopped by a kindly middle aged voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Mr. Rider. That's the only thing preventing you from going into shock right now."

Alex had no idea what he was on about. Sure he was a little dizzy and pretty god damn sore but all in all, he'd had a lot worse. The crazy old man was looking like Alex was about to drop dead. I mean it's not like he was hit by a speeding…

 _Oh. Yeah… that would just about do it. Moving swiftly on._

Remembering why he was in the position he was in and… everything else up to the point of passing out in _pain._ Alex decided his best option was to let the professionals do their thing and hope he could get out of there as soon as possible.

Hopefully without the numerous questions that where _going_ to arise with the discovery of his rather impressive collection of scares.

So Alex waited patiently as he was put through a battery of tests and bombarded with questions. Well he thought he was being patient. For what he could normally be.

But after what felt like days, he was finally set in a privet room and given some medication to help him sleep.

And sleep he did.

It was almost a full 48 hours until he finally awoke. Still groggy, still in pain, still in a foul mood. He always seemed to be in a bad mood these days. But what can you do.

The doctor popped his head in at one point to tell him that he had damaged some sensory nerves in his back. Whilst extremely painful, there was very little actual damage and nothing that would cause problems in the long run. Thank God for little miracles. Though, he had also managed to sustain a miner head wound meaning everything was still pretty fuzzy. The fact that his right arm was out of commission due to about three separate breaks only sweetened the deal. Maybe his uncle teaching him to be ambidextrous wasn't ridicules after all. Who knew?

As it was, he was in pain but otherwise fine. But still on at least a week to recuperate.

Oh well, he was ahead in school anyway and could always use Email. He would ask some of his mates to take notes; but he didn't have any.

 _I just have to finish GCSEs and I can go anywhere I want. Move out when I'm 16 and I could take A-levels anywhere._

Well that was the plan. It probably wouldn't happen like that. His plans never seem to go right; just once it would be nice if that wasn't a bad thing.

 _Well my plan to go for a nice cooling walk sure turned out great. Seriously, who'd I piss off in a past life?_

"Knock, Knock." Came a sweet, melodic voice. "Mind if I pop in sweetie?"

 _Sweetie?_

"Uh, sure?" He replied. He was thrown by what appeared to be a genuine niceness that he hadn't had for a long time. Everyone he'd met, either wanted something, were acting so they could kill/meme/torture him for information later or felt like they had to be. Nurses, Doctors; even Jack had fallen in to that category to some degree. But this was different, unfamiliar. It made him uncomfortable.

Like uncharted territory.

She was sitting down by his bed now and he was staring at her. She smiled and he blushed. There was just something about her. He'd come quite close to this feeling before.

He had been 7 and Jack wasn't a part of his life yet. Alex had been ill and Ian hadn't been away. The love and attention he had received had been like nothing on earth. Like father and son.

But then he had gotten better and those few blissful days were never spoken of again.

"You're looking a little flushed Alex, should I call a nurse?"

He blushed deeper and lowered her head. She giggled a little, noticing what was happening.

"It's all right if you don't want to say anything, or if you want me to leave? The doctors said you weren't much of a talker but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" He said in a quiet voice. Face contorting a little in confusion.

Then he saw her forest green eyes.

"Rosa."

"She would have died you know." She started to tear up at the thought of losing her baby so young. "Hit head on like she was going to be, she wouldn't have stood a chance." She was starting to choke out sobs.

 _This sure as hell_ _ **does**_ _ **not compute**_.

He acted on a moment's notice, doing the only thing he could think to do.

He pulled the kind women onto the bed and soothed her in the Ian had when He was ill and crying out for his parents.

After a little while she managed to clean herself up. She went to sit back down when Alex did something rather unexpected.

He held on.

He pulled away immediately and looked down. "I'm sorry that was rude." He stated in a dull monotone voice he had adopted after around his third mission.

"Well I was the one who collapsed into your arms crying like a new born." She chuckled still wiping away the tears. "Any who, you can get a nice snuggle from your mum when she arrives." The smile she had formed had quickly disappeared after she noticed the depressed and somewhat awkward look he had developed.

"Do you not have a good relationship?"

"She died." Simple. To the point. Just like in 6.

"What about your father?"

"Him to."

"I understand."

He looked up, seeing her for the first time. Her Bright summer eyes she had gifted her daughter. Blonde, red heir. Not bright and loud like Jack's. But mellow and peaceful, like autumn leaves. Pink, flowery blouse. Brown vintage skirt.

She held all the natural beauty of a princess and the kindness that blatantly shone through enhanced it to that of a goddess.

"Wha…?"

"I was young and can hardly remember them, but I still love them. It's hard when it happens young. Few happy memories to hold on to when it gets dark. Blurred faces and distorted voices. Like they didn't exist even though you know they do. They have always been ghosts and they always will be."

Alex was staring again. He just stared and stared until he became distinctly aware of something warm running down his cheek and something salty landing in his apparently open mouth.

 _Am I bleeding?_

Soft hands found their way to his cheek, softly mopping away the tears.

"Tell me about what happened Alex?" It wasn't a demand or an order. It was permission to hear a very hard, personal event in a young man's life.

So he decided to oblige.

It was almost a full hour later that the kind lady was back on the bed, this time holding a sobbing boy. A boy who had ample to cray about over his life but meagre opportunity.

He had a lot to unleash. And now ample time and someone who cared.

Once they were both back to a somewhat more stable mood, Alex realised something and couldn't help bet releasing a small smile.

"You know my entire life story, and I don't even know your name."

"Well it's Rebekah"

"Can I ask you something Rebekah?"

"Of course honey" She beamed.

Alex looked down a little and played with his hands trying to find the words that would get him his answer whilst not sounding rude. A tender compassionate set of hands landed on his own.

He looked up.

"Why are you here?"

She regarded him with a wistful smile, understanding where the young man was coming from.

"You may be a hero Alex. You might work hard at school and then turn around and listen to harsh untruths but there is one thing I could see from the moment I first met you. You are a good person. One without the opportunity to become a great one. An opportunity all young people deserve and not enough are offered. Your unlucky Alex but you have to hold on. You can do anything and I know you want to beat the word that put you down. And I want to help."

Alex, perfectly thunderstruck, said the only thing he could think to say:

"Thank you."

"Well" Rebekah said after a moment's pause. "I'll leave you now."

She got up and started to walk away after Alex didn't respond. A little put down She started to open the door when…

"Wait."

It was quiet. Inaudible, almost. But not quite.

"Um… If it's ok. I mean. Maybe… Could you-I…?"

"I'll come and see you tomorrow before you go."

And with that she left and Alex fell asleep once again.

 **So, another chapter to my first fic. Wanted to say thanks to Mini James-Bond. That also the first review I have ever received so thanks for making it a good one. I hope this is up to scratch. Apologies for errors and please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 3

Alex Rider Fan Fiction…Chapter 3

 **If only I** ** _was_** **the master behind the legend. But alas, I am not.**

True to her word, Rebekah returned every day of his confinement. But that was then. Now he was 'home'.

And he was sure life couldn't get worse for him right now.

It was his first day back at school. He was aching and his meds made him what to sleep but any more time off and he could start falling behind on his course work again. He couldn't do that.

So the way it happened; he would just have to get on with his work, count the days to the weekend and hope he could put up with his peer's shit for that long.

Unlikely but possible.

So, the question was… How did he end up hiding in the library for lunch?

It started just after second lesson. So there he was, minding his own business when…

"Hay druggie! Back to your old tricks I hear." Came a snarky voice that to Alex, was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"If you mean my absence, I was hit by a car." Alex replied in a flat tone silently thanking MI6 for his training.

"Likely story." He chortled before going on. This time so everyone around could hear him. "I heard you got arrested _again._ "

"Well that's a lode of bull; who told you that." Alex questioned genuinely confused as to where that came from. Before he realised the bully, Travis, had probably just come up with that on the spot.

 _Well crap… That's not good._

The rumours had actually started decreasing a small amount, starting up again would not help his situation. Furthermore he found that with his reputation came a lot of trouble. Bad girls looking for someone to anger their parents. Rough, toughs looking for someone to prove their worth. Sickly Rider was a damn good target. Until the confrontations when they would have their asses handed to them.

"It's been going around." The frankly quite pathetic boy answered seeming to be aware Alex knew he was lying.

"Well I've been in hospital recovering after being hit by a speeding car." Then he smirked remembering one small but crucial fact. "If you don't believe me… Check last Tuesday's papers." Satisfied he had successfully outplayed his rival he thought it best to be on his merry way.

Travis disagreed.

Being back so soon and already having a shady record, one fight and he was out. No school would take him in either. He would be sent to some crappy boarding school for orphans and homeless kids that can only cause trouble. A bit like him.

So he ran. Those twats probably didn't even know what a library was, let alone where it was.

 _Only five days to the weekend… I can do this._

 _I did it!_

A whole week and no one had died, been killed or committed suicide. Miracles really did happen. Now he had to survive the weekend in his other personal hell.

 _I have too many of those to be normal_.

His 'home' was, at first glance, a pretty decent looking place. It was a pleasant three story house just outside the centre of London. Old brick with white windows and a red door that sat on a porch. A little drive and big windows at the front. Out back was a good sized garden with a treehouse, and goal painted on the fence and a small wooden slide/swing set. A perfect home for children, unless you live there.

To anyone looking in, the scene had a sort of chaotic peace. Children running around shouting. Then again, most would assume the young boys were only playing.

Alex knew the truth. How the oldest next to him at 13, Richard, liked to beat up the 11 year old twins. How the twins, Johnny and Sebastian, would steal anything that wasn't bolted down and destroy anything that was. Franklin was smart for his age of 10, and very good at science. He liked it when things blow up. Especially Lucas' toys. He sure whines a lot for an 8 year old.

But then there was Felix. He was the youngest at only 5. All the boys knew that Alex wasn't as blood thirsty as his reputation made him out. As long as they kept to winding up from a distance he would just sit and stew but he wouldn't hurt them. He would be the one to get into trouble. Trouble he didn't need. If anyone hurt Felix, there would be hell to pay. He could risk a little trouble to protect the only thing that was keeping him sane. The child was a God send. He was quiet, thoughtful and always knew when Alex was having a rough time. If he thought something was wrong with the boy who looked after him, he would make sure it would get better.

Alex was in the room that he shared with Felix working on homework on his laptop. The hell this poor machine had seen in this place was unmentionable. But Smithers was always up for helping his favourite little James Bond. Even if it was just tech support.

Felix was on his lap falling asleep to the older boy's rhythmic tapping. His history report wasn't due for almost two weeks, but if he got it done he would be able to ask for extra credit work. It might make it easier for any future schools or jobs to ignore his perpetual absences if he showed how willing he was to make it back up.

It was just after noon on Saturday when he herd an all too familiar noise.

"Knock, knock."

Alex sun around with the biggest grin he had managed since his uncle's death. Maybe life wasn't so shit after all.

"Rebekah!" It took everything he had not to shout her name, still aware of the young boy snoozing peacefully on his lap.

He didn't notice the camera hanging from her wrist until too late.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She smiled lovingly like seeing her own sons. "He's sweet. Felix I assume. Mike told me you how you were worrying about putting him to bed."

"Yeah, he's not a good sleeper. Well not normally."

"So young, and all alone."

"Not for long." Alex smiled forlornly. He looked down at the child he considered his own brother before looking back to Rebekah "His new parents are filling out the papers and getting his room set out for next week."

"You're going to miss him a lot." A statement, not a question.

"It's for the best." He stated. "Sometimes we have to let the things we love most go. But it's for the best."

Felix was awake now and had gotten bored so he hopped down and toddled of to God knows where.

Alex just shook his head and smiled.

"Ok. Grab your coat Alex it's chilly out." Alex just cocked his head at the sudden and unexpected order.

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day."

And so that is how Alex found himself in the passenger seat of a dark blue Ford Mondeo. He had no idea where they were going and tight lipped as his driver was. She could easily get a job with the secret intelligence service. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he only just noticed when they pulled in to a drive.

 _I'm starting to lose my touch. Is that good or bad?_

Then he noticed that they had, in fact left the city. It seemed to be a small village, another world to the hassle and bustle he was used to. The house they had stopped at was a decent sized detached, stone building. It had two floors with white wood windows and a wood door. The drive was carpeted by billions of pebbles and by the house there was placed a whole rainbow of flowers.

"You like flowers?" He asked lamely still taking it all in whilst cocking his head to her white summer dress that was dotted with red roses.

She seemed to consider what he had said for a moment before looking down at herself and at her garden. She merely smiled and motioned for him to grab the overnight bag she had told him to pack and opened the door.

The outside of the house was magnificent. The inside was even more so. The house was closed plan and mostly white. Not the sterile hospital kind. More of a bright, airy sort of white. There was one door strait ahead of him on the other side of the graciously spaced entrance hall whilst a wooden flight of stairs spieled up the wall beside him. It made the hall smaller, but in a cosy sense rather than cramped.

"We're back." And all chaos broke loose. Before he could do anything a flash of pink and brown jumped him. He looked down at the young girl in his arms, instantly recognising her as Rosa. She was looking a lot happier now. Brown hair down and framing her heart shaped face perfectly with the curls. The pink being a fairy princess outfit, complete with wand, tiara and wings. She looked like a real princess. The picture of health and joy.

And she had come so close to losing all that.

"Hi Allie, did you have a nap I told you you'd feel better after."

"You sure did. I guess you were right."

"Ok little petal, why don't you go and finish that pretty drawing so you can show Alex." Laughed the man Alex recognised to be Michael.

"No. Shhhhh." Responded the young child. "Is a surprise. You can't come in the kitchen yet Allie I'm not done yet." She said it in a quite forceful manner as well. As far as 6 year olds could.

"OK, I'll wait here." Alex replied in his usual calm tone. It seemed to please the pink girl as she immediately ran through the door she had come in through.

Alex turned to his hosts failing to hide the small smile young Rosa had brought on.

"You have a lovely house" He stated politely feeling a little awkward.

"And we want you to make yourself at home for this weekend Alex. You're our guest." Michael countered without hesitation.

"Do you mind if I ask why."

"Because we owe you so much." Declared the older man

"And more importantly…" Continued his auburn haired wife. "We wanted to."

"But why?"

"Alex, I don't know if you remember at the hospital but getting to know you… You are something special and I want to get to know you some more in a brighter setting."

"And what better way than to spend a few days here. We can just relax and you sound like you could use the break."

"What do you say Alex, Just for the night?"

"I don't want to cause any problems…" Alex trailed off. Why were they so insistent he stay?

"We'd love for you to stay with us. It's all Becky will talk about: getting you down her. So…?"

A pause. A deep breath and…"Ok, sure. I'd love to."

 **Wow, that was one hell of a chapter to wright. Not the most thrilling in the world but there you go. Really proud of the word count. Whilst I'm here, thank you so much for the comments and the followers. This is so much more than I had hoped for so please, keep it up and I will to. See ya round guys**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Alex Rider Fan Fiction…Chapter 4

 **I've not done my GCSEs yet so yeah, I don't own AR.**

To Alex, Family life was a foreign concept. Sure he had had his uncle growing up. But only rarely. And Jack was a great friend, almost a sister. But she wasn't his sister.

So he wasn't used to small talk or home cooked meals or how was your day. He had table manners but he didn't ever need to watch his language or wait for everyone to be seated to start.

So yeah, he was nervous.

"Alex, are you listening pal?"

'Pal'. That was another thing. Ian had occasionally called him that. But only when he was very little. He always knew his home life was a little different to most other kids, but this was just ridicules. Had he really always been so much of an outsider? Had he always been a cold hearted spy?

"Alex, you don't look well. Are you feeling ok sweetie?"

He mentally shook himself and looked around. Michael and Rebekah looked mildly worried. That was kind of new too. But it was also… nice.

"I'm fine, really." He said in a small voice going a little red.

"You look a little out of it. Do you want to tell us about it?"

"I'm not really used to sitting down to a normal, civilised meal." He whispered going even more flush.

Rosa had already eaten as she had to go to bet soon. Though she said she would not go to bed unless Allie read her a story. He was kind of looking forward to it.

"That's fine." He looked up at Becky, as she insisted being called, and she smile affectionately. "We want you to as comfortable as possible Alex, but that's going to be hard to start with. I hope we could all work at it together though. At least over this weekend."

"We'll see where that takes us." Hinted Michael, Mike, to a slightly baffled teenager.

After what was admittedly a rather awkward start, the meal went off without a hitch. In fact Alex found himself doing something he hadn't done for what felt like years…Relax.

He was happy.

"…and so they all lived happily ever after." He looked down at the innocent child sleeping softly, clinging lightly to him. With a soft smile he tried to untangle himself from the darling… and failed rather miserably. Every time he shifted position, she would moan in her sleep and nestle in closer to him. Arms fixed tightly around his waist. Then he yawned. He didn't realise how tiered he was.

 _Well what harm would it do if I closed my eyes for a few minutes? What's the harm…?_

He was awakened at around 8 the next morning by a soft click and stifled giggles.

 _Crap_

He looked over and realised the little princess had also awakened and was flashing the biggest grin he had ever seen on any child, ever. He loved it when she did that, it made him happy too.

He found out breakfast was much the same as dinner the night before. Full of laughs and jokes and joy. Alex had by now completely forgotten he was just a guest. He felt so at home. So right. He felt whole.

"So petal, how 'bout the park on this sunny Sunday." Rosa's smile was bigger than Alex thought possible for such a petite face. He should have known better.

"That sounds like the best idea I have heard all week. I'll make a pick nick. Any requests Alex?"

"Only that I help." The boy grinned to his gracious hosts. "I'll feel bad if I don't do _something_ whilst I'm here." Alex was pulling out all his charm now. The Rider charm could not be broken.

To spend the day with people you care about in the sun. Alex couldn't imagine a better time. It was as if he had known, been part of the family even from day 1. That's what he loved the most.

"Allie!" Alex had been relaxing after he had finished his food when he heard the yell. "Come push me!" Alex grinned "What's the magic word?" He shouted back to the energetic young girl.

"Uh… Abracadabra?"

"No"

"Hocus-pocus?"

"Not even close"

"Oh!" I guess she got it. "Please Allie?"

"That's the one Rosie Posy." The little girl giggled at the new nick name as Alex hauled her up onto his shoulders. Life was good.

That was how the rest of the day continued. Alex played with Rosa, Joked with her parents and helped clean up at the end.

He then climbed the stairs to the spare room, and packed away his things. He had to get back, he had school tomorrow.

The car ride was silent for about the first half of the journey. Until Mike plucked up the courage to broach a very sensitive topic.

"You know Alex…" He started somewhat awkwardly, "We had a really great time with you, all of us."

"Yeah, me to." That was all the answer he got.

"So maybe, you could come over again… perhaps for longer?"

Alex looked up perplexed. "What do you mean, exactly?" He asked trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. This could go either way.

"Well… I, I mean we… Well we were thinking about maybe talking to your social worker and…maybe…If you were up to it." Mike was getting a little worked up now. Alex would have cut in to give the poor man a hand but… He was pretty sure he had gone into shock himself. The elder sighed, rubbed his hand over his face and began again.

"Alex, what I'm trying to say is: how would you feel about living with us our… foster son?"

That had done it. If Alex wasn't in shock before, he sure as hell was now. Son… that would make them his parents. Could he really do that? Live a normal life with a normal family? Was he willing to try?

Absolutely.

He hadn't met them a month ago, and he was heading down a spiral path. That he was certain would have ended in a depression no one could help with. He didn't want to know where that would take him. He had some pretty good ideas though.

Alex looked up to Mike. He was looking noticeably more nervous than before taking Alex's silence as a no, the boy, whilst dazed, had managed to keep a completely straight face throughout.

 _Curse MI6._

"So I suppose that's a no then." He chuckled somewhat darkly at that. "That's fine we can't make you but…"

He was cut off when Alex finally broke out of his stupor. "NO!" He just managed to hold himself back from shouting. But not by much. This was his one chance to be happy. Like hell he was going to throw it away.

"I'm sorry, yes… please. I would love that."

Mike smiled bigger than Alex had seen. Pure relief and joy. And Alex could feel a very similar one splitting his face as well.

 _So I guess not every god hates me._

"Well I guess this is your stop." Alex looked out of the window and realised they had in fact been sitting there for a few minutes. Time sure flies when you're having in an awkward conversation in a stuffy car. Oh fun.

"I guess it is." He mumbled not making a move to get out.

"I'll talk to your social worker and get it all sorted out as soon as possible." Still no movement. "You know, I can't do anything until I get home. And kidnapping you probably won't help our case."

Sighing Alex undid his belt, grabbed his bag and scooted out. "How about we do this again next week?"

Turning and smiling he answered "Sure. That would be great."

"Next week then." He smiled one last time before he backed away.

"Yeah, next week." Alex whispered as his father to be drove off to a warm, loving home. One Alex was desperate to be a part of.

 **This was a little shorter than I had hoped but I wanted to hold off and add a little more tension. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank Hockygirl003 for pointing out the meme/maim thing. I'm not the best speller so bear with me but constructive criticism and ideas to make this better are more than welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

Alex Rider Fan Fiction…Chapter 5

 **Ok twerps, you know the drill. Not mine yada, yada, yada.**

And so the next week came and Alex once again found himself on his way to the Hawthorn's home. A home that was fast becoming his own. And so that's how it went almost every weekend for the next 26 weeks. 6 months. That's how long it took, all the paperwork and everything else involved in fostering a child.

But Alex didn't mind so much. He was more worried about getting his grade perfect so any other school would let him in. Despite his reports and attendance. And he had done a damn good job of it too.

Didn't mean he felt ready for what happened next. The Hawthorns were not a rich family, but they had a good sized bank account. As any family does, they only want what's best for their children. Such as a very nice, very exclusive privet school. That you need to take a test to transfer to. That they want Alex to try and take.

"You know? I'm not sure I can do this." Alex defiantly did not whine as he sat at the kitchen table on Friday evening doing some last minute revision. He had been picked up early coming straight from school so he was ready for the exam early the next morning.

If there was one good thing about this mess, he got to stay Friday evening to Sunday evening. That was a good weekend in his books.

"Alex, we just want you to try." Mike pushed. "If you don't get in then that's no problem. But we thought it would be nice for you to go to the same school as Rosa and get the same education. And you seem to be doing nothing but course work when we see you anyway."

"The joys of having no social life."

"Come on" The older man continued. "It's just another challenge for Alex Rider to face. Look me in the eye and tell me you won't accept."

He had him there. "Alex Rider never backs down from a challenge he shouted as the two started miming a sword fight.

It was at that point Rosa ran in with her mother. And that was how the whole family game of princesses, knights and dragons began.

Though Becky didn't join in until she had set up hidden cameras. The might not have any memories of Alex whilst he was growing up but by god she would create some.

The game had gone on for a long time, but in the end the whole family had to except that Alex had to study and Mike had to do a late shift at work. No rest for the wicked, or the detectives who had to hunt them down and lock them up. He had gotten called to a murder scene and the game was officially brought to a stop.

Alex woke up at precisely 6:45 the next morning. He didn't know exactly why, the exam wasn't until 11:30 but as he was up he figured he should get some last minute revision in.

Rosa ran down after Alex. She got up early, being only 6 and not yet understanding the point of sleep. Though she always got up around that time, she normally had to play in her room until her mother or father got her for breakfast. But she assumed that it wasn't too early as Allie was already up.

She ran down the steps and found him sat at the table again looking at wordy pieces of paper. She knew bits here and there from what she was learning at school but this looked about 100 times more harder. And more boring.

Alex looked down, his still sleepy brain having just notice his soon to be little sister. "And what can I do for you, little Rosie Posy?" Giggling, she jumped up to the table pulled over some blank paper and her colouring pens and started furiously doodling.

Alex tried to peep over her shoulder but she was quite good at keeping it hidden.

Maybe MI6 should look into 6 year old spies. They wouldn't let any information go.

Despite the somewhat sinister implications, the thought of little, tiny Rosa taking down the bad guy and saving the world was a kind of hilarious image. One he wasn't going to let Blunt touch with a ten foot stick.

Oh well. By this time next week Blunt can never touch me again.

"How 'bout some breakfast Posy?" She nodded back without paying much attention. Then he had a good idea.

"Hay Rosa?" She looked up knowing if Allie was using her full name it was probably important. "Why don't we make Mummy and Daddy breakfast in bed?" Rosa looked up and grinned. She had always wanted to do that but she wasn't big enough to do anything in the kitchen alone. But her Allie was.

He tried desperately to keep everything under control, but it would seem there is no way to control a six year old. Baring all the illegal ways that could possibly do the…

Shut up you stupid spy, that's probably child abuse.

The end outcome was a rather beautiful breakfast on a tray and a less than beautiful kitchen.

Crap, my books. He looked over to the table to find them… not there. Rosa had moved them as well as her hidden masterpiece to the living room table. Well out of the way of all the chaos.

Alex crept silently up the stairs. Rosa tried to walk silently walk up the stairs, but only succeeded in making twice as much noise as she normally did. That being said, she was a pretty quiet kid anyway and light on her feet, despite her age.

She was going to be something special when she grew up and Alex knew it.

"Knock, knock." Whispered the young man once he reached the room of his surrogate parents. There was movement from inside the room so he handed Rosa the tray and helped her get the balance so she wouldn't drop it all.

"Rosa, Alex what…?" Mike started before noticing his daughter holding a beautifully laid out tray of food. He gave the still sleeping Becky a small nudge to wake her. "Looks like we have breakfast in bed." He whispered proudly to his wife. She looked down and understood his tone instantly.

Rosa had almost lost e balance and Alex had rushed to the rescue. The scene she was one of a brother and his little sister holding a tray between them both grinning widely.

Rosa was biting her bottom lip in concentration and Alex was knelt behind her holding on to her arms, keeping her steady.

And Rebekah cried a little. It was one of the most beautiful scenes she had seen in her life. God she wished she had her camera.

Rosa looked up in wonder as her mother's eyes began watering. "Mummy why are you crying?" She whimpered quietly. "Did we do something bad?"

Alex, bless him, looked equally guilty. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

Why does she keep crying at random times?

"Oh you two." She chuckled behind her tears. "You haven't done anything wrong, I just love you so much." She looked down at Alex still kneeling beside Rosa. Her son holding his sister. "Both of you."

 **I'm sorry, I hate how short this chapter is but I was feeling a little brain farted today and this felt like the right place to stop. Any who… Thanks to all reviewers, favorites and followers. When I look at my page and see all the love it makes me want to keep going with this. Really boosts moral guys keep it up.**

 **I luv ya'll! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Alex Rider Fan Fiction…Chapter 6

 **This is getting boring but: don't own. Happy!?**

After another emotionally fragile morning, the four happy family members were ready to start the day. Mike had to go and finish the paperwork from his latest case. Another point to the good guys.

Whilst he had to work, Rebekah would be taking Rosa out for the day.

But not before dropping Alex off at Norhurt Academy.

Norhurt was an independent school on the outskirts of London. Taking in boys and girls aged 2 to 16, the school was a large network of buildings perfectly combining new and old. The actual building was about twice the size of Brooklands but had the same number of student, possibly less. It was strict but fair, had excellent teachers, the best facilities and most importantly, was very exclusive.

Alex was, understandably, quite nervous.

As the car pulled up, it was all the boy could do to keep from passing out. Was he hyperventilating? He felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Just breathe Alex, you haven't stopped studying for the last four months." Becky chortled. "We wouldn't make you do this if we didn't think you had a chance."

"Yeah, but what if I don't get in?" Alex whispered, suddenly finding great interest in his hands. "Won't you guys be disappointed?"

"We don't want some super genius Alex, we want you. In whatever form you may come in. Your bright, kind, compassionate and most importantly…" She froze, waiting for her boy to look her in the eye. "We know you are the same you, you will always be. And we will love that you to the ends of the earth. Clear?"

"Crystal." The happy young man grinned in response.

When did his life get so perfect he wondered? And what had he done to deserve it? Obviously something quite recent but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

 _Oh well. I have bigger things to focus on._

He slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his foster mother and sister along a large pebbled path. Feeling incredibly out of place.

"Mrs Hawthorn, What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Alex looked over to neighborly looking middle aged black women. Though truthfully, she could have been 20. Graying black hair and laughter lines gave away her true age, but her eyes seemed immortal.

"Mrs. Tranny." Squeaked a small voice in front of him. Apparently Rosa knew this affectionate looking women.

"Hello Rosa, what are you up to today?" She asked turning all her attention to the young girl.

"We're going shopping, aren't we Mummy?"

Becky just beamed down at her young child as ways of a response before saying: "But first we have to drop Alex off."

Mrs. Tranny looked passed the pair and over her thinly framed glasses, seeming to only just notice the shuffling young man.

"And this must be the Alex I have heard so much about."

Alex looked up to the warm smile, wondering whom could have told her about him. And why.

"I'm Mrs. Tranny, I teach Rosa and she's been quite excited about her new brother." She examined again. "Though I must say, I wasn't expecting a teenager."

"The paper work will be finalised in a few weeks, then he will be ours." Alex couldn't help but chortle a little at this earning him a half-hearted slap on the arm from a slightly pouty women.

"Any who," She regained her composure. "We decided to get a head start on the schooling front so he hopefully won't have to miss any school."

The boy in question gave a quick glance at his watch. Barely managing to hold back from swearing he nudged the chatting women closest to him and gave her a pointed look. "Becky, we have less than five minutes."

"Oh God, we don't do we."

"Don't worry." He looked to the teacher. "I'll take you to where you have to go and explain it was my fault if you turn up late."

"That would be great, thanks." Alex was getting pretty flustered about now. And rightly so. He might be doubtful as to whether he would pass, but he would like a chance without being disqualified right off the bat.

To Alex this more than some test to get into a fancy school. This was like the chance to show that all the work he had put into improving his grades was worth it. More than that, he wanted to make his new parents proud. So he had to try.

The next thing he knew he was darting through a maze of corridors and classes after a rather spritely elderly teacher. As it happened, she was older than she looked. This was her last year at the school after 35 glorious years. She said that she was a little disappointed. Alex was pretty impressed.

They made it to the class room his test was taking place in at 11:25 on the dot. He had made it on time. Just.

He got out a clear pencil case, a water bottle and a calculator as instructed and placed his bag at the front of the class besides the teacher's desk and sat in the front row. It was now or never. Last chance to back out.

He didn't even consider it.

He had completed the first paper, maths, when he noticed it had taken half the time it was supposed to. He checked it through and, upon finding no visible errors, Put up his hand.

The examiner looked up. "Yes?" He asked a little sceptically.

Alex blushed feeling like he had done something wrong. Time to throw in the old Rider charm. "As much as I hate to bother you fine sir," He had decided to as stereotypicalaly British as he could. Smithers would hate him if he could hear. "But it would seem I have concluded your examination." He waved the completed test to prove his point, hoping to every god there was that the man had a sense of humour.

Thankfully he did. Sending the apparent 'smart ass' a wry smirk, he handed over a second maths paper.

Alex looked at the paper, before turning back to him with a bemused smirk.

"You still have roughly 45 minutes left in this subject so you get to answer some harder questions to get your overall mark up. Time starts again now…"

That happened for most of the subjects. The only differences were he struggled a little when it came to Latin, not having enough time for a second paper. He still finished early though. With the French, German and Spanish papers, he got through three each. He almost laughed at how easy it all was. Sure he struggled through at some points, but he thought these were meant to be close to impossible to pass. This was a little ridicules.

As Alex finished up his last paper, this one being Advanced Physics, he got a proper look at the jolly professor. He was a tall stick like man around late 20's early 30's. He was engaged by the looks of that ring, possibly newly married but he didn't quite look like a man who lived with a woman. The shaving cream would suggest that he hadn't kissed anyone as they would have noticed. He had also noticed a key ring for a small business that Alex vaguely bothered to keep up to date on. Engaged not married, his fiancé worked for a small business and he had one-no two dogs. That was when Alex realised he was getting a little odd and the teacher was going to look up any second and wonder why his student was staring at him so intensely.

Said teacher looked up just as Alex turned his head. At least that strange feeling had gone. It was probably nothing anyway.

"All done 'Mr. Brit'?" Smirked the young teacher.

"Absolument." He responded in a perfect French accent.

Richard Mannings just picked up the papers with a tired look, though he could not hide the mirth in his eyes. There was just something about this kid. He wasn't like the others. And certainly not the no it all scholarships or the overentitled brats of the minor upper class. Modest but bold, intelligent but not in your face. It would be refreshing to have more students of that variety. Of course there were a few, but they were sadly looked down upon. A young man like Alex stood a chance of perhaps rearranging the pecking order to something a little more friendlily.

If not, a man could always dream.

Alex picked up his stuff and, after a brief farewell to Mr Mannings, started to wonder what to do. He had received a text saying Becky and Rosa were at the movies and wouldn't get out for another half hour. God knows how poor the traffic would be by the time it ended as well. Looks like he would just have to explore for a while.

That's when he heard it. An all too familiar noise of a good scuffle. But he could already tell by the noises that it was more than that. If there was one thing Alex hated more than even MI6. It was a bully. Didn't matter how 'prestigious' or 'exclusive' a school was. School was school and the pecking order was harsh. Those were just the rules of the jungle. Alex always had believed rules were meant to be broken.

And so Alex Rider did something remarkable. He got sent to the principal's office before he had even started school.

 _I am so fucking screwed!_

The fight hadn't been as bad as many Alex had gotten into over his school life. He was completely ignoring any and all life threatening situations post Ian Rider. This particular scrap had in fact been somewhat tame. But who was he to jinx it. Apparently though it had been too late. As it so happened, Alex had left his water bottle in the class room and thoughtful Mr. Mannings had decided to return it to the comical young lad. Needless to say, he was marginally confused to find said young lad in a nasty dogfight against four other boys, all at least a head taller than him. And significantly broader. What shocked him even more was that Rider was winning quite significantly. Until a certain teacher drew his attention earning Alex what would most definitely become a beautiful shiner by the morning. Sooner by the feel of it. Alex was about to dive back in when Mannings yelled for them to break it up. Much to Alex's dismay, the other boys complied, and they were all marched to their fate.

When Rebekah arrived to the schools gate to find a teacher already waiting, she was more than a little worried. She took hold of Little Rosa's hand and proceeded to the head master's office. She was more than a little disheartened to discover that the sweet boy she had gotten to know had gotten into a fight, but she knew there must be a good reason. No one could pretend to be that benevolent and turn out to be nothing more than a thug. So she kept her temper in check. For now anyway.

She entered the waiting area with her daughter to find four other mothers and two fathers all fussing over large boys. They looked to be a few years older than the boy she was looking for. And there he was. Sat apparently sulking in a chair in the corner, an ice pack on his left eye. She wondered over, sat down beside her and place Rosa on her lap.

Seemingly sensing her brother's pain the child moved from her mother's lap and snuggled into a suddenly happier looking Alex. And then a terrifying thought occurred to him.

"You probably don't want me anymore, do you?" Rosa looked up, petrified by the thought of not seeing her new best friend.

"Now where on earth did you get something that ridicules from?"

"But I probably just got expelled from a school I don't even go to!" Alex felt like shouting and it was taking all his training to not. He had already spent a lot of that effort in trying not to kill those sons of bitches. He was drained in more ways than he could count. He just wanted to sleep.

Rebekah, noticing this, lapsed into silence and put her arm around his shoulder. That was when she realised something. They may be broad, but they were also unnaturally bony. She saw then, for the first time how taunt his cheeks were, how his clothes hung from his body. How his eyes looked like they were about to give up. She knew things had just got a lot more complicated, but she knew one thing. Someone would have to kill her before she left this boy.

She looked up when she heard the rather obnoxious click clacking of too high, high heels. One of the other mothers was coming over. And she looked like she was ready to start a war for her precious baby.

 **I got to about 1,400 and thought "Just another couple of hundred" and I just couldn't stop. I'm thinking of making Alex a little Sherlock like. What do you guys think? Please let me know how I can make it better. And finally, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE! Later losers.**


	8. Chapter 7

Alex Rider Fan Fiction…Chapter 7

 **No, dipstick, this is not mine.**

Rebekah shifted her position slightly. It wasn't much, but Alex had always been a light sleeper. Not that she knew why. Alex preferred it that way.

The young man straitened up and held Rosa into his chest as she quietly dozed. No point waking her as well.

"Shannon Alander. You must be that boy's mother."

"Yes, I am _Alex's_ mother." Becky replied instantly. Alex looked at her a little shocked. It wasn't even official yet, and he had already caused all this trouble.

"Well then. I feel the need to ask what kind of mother would have a son who would start fights with anyone for no reason.

"Well then," Alex responded darkly. This women was pissing him off and he needed to sleep. "We should be asking you then, shouldn't we? And I would make sure all your facts were right before I starting criticising other people's parental skills. I only makes you look stupid." Alex looked at Becky's face with a confused expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

She honestly felt like that was an ideal moment for a face-palm, but she thought it would probably be inappropriate. It didn't stop her dreading the many more that were bound to come.

"The boy obviously doesn't know what he's talking about. I blame poor education." You could almost feel bad for the poor woman. She had been beaten, but she refused to believe it as she sauntered back to her seat to clout the large boy over the head.

"We are going to have a serious discussion with Mike about your verbal diarrhoea when we get home."

Alex had the sense to look ashamed, even if he didn't know why. That's when the moment they were all waiting for arrived. The principle stepped out of his office and sat on a chair that could be seen from all angles.

"Now, none of us want to be in on a Saturday so let's sort this out a quick as we can and go home."

The four boys all went to speak at once, when the principle put his hand up to stop them. "Now that's not going to get us anywhere." He was a calm and collected man of around late 50's if Alex was correct. Which he probably was. He was large, round and jolly looking, a lot like Smithers. He was wearing a smart grey suit with a blue tie and had grey heir, though he was mostly bold.

"Mrs. Hawthorn, what are you doing in on a weekend, Infants don't have any classes do they?"

"No, I'm here for Alex." The aforementioned boy felt like sinking into the earth.

"And I don't think we've met have we…" He would have gone on when Mrs Uptight-High heels butted in.

"Mr Franks, this is no time for pleasantries, an act of violence has come up and I for one would like to see the boy responsible brought to justice."

"Here, here" smirked Alex, knowing very well she meant him. She just glowered in response.

The head teacher tried to find the truth, and Alex appreciated that. But it was four against one, and apparently Mrs. Alander was on the school comity and her husband was a large donator. Alex never stood a chance.

That was up until a familiar young boy was marched into the room by Mr. Mannings and another student.

"If we could put a halt on this little interrogation sir, some new evidence has turned up." He put his hand firmly on the fidgety young man in front of him whilst he grinned at Alex. Who grinned back instantly, remembering where he had seen that boy before.

"Now just tell Mr. Franks what you told me Ben." The boy, Ben looked up afraid. He couldn't have been more than 11 but he was still small. He had curly brown hair, same as the older be behind him who appeared to be the same age as Alex.

"He didn't start a fight," He started in a small voice looking over to Alex. "They were trying to beat me up when that kid jumped in and got them off me. I think they started attacking him after that but I went to find Max." The boy behind smiled his confirmation. Apparently he had a similar view on bullies as Alex did.

"Is that true Mr. Hawthorn?"

"Rider."

"I'm sorry?" Alex loved his new parents, no doubt. But he was still a Rider. He would never be anything else.

"My name is Alex Rider. Sorry Becky."

She just smiled "Whatever you're happy with."

"Well then Mr _Rider…_ about what Ben was saying?"

"I heard them shouting after I came out of the exams, I saw some thugs beating up a kid. I don't like bullies." It was blunt and to the point but it was how he was most comfortable.

"Well I guess that tells us who was in the wrong. You may leave and we can deal with punishments on Monday."

"Mr. Franks, sir?" The old man looked over to the youth. "I suppose that means I don't have a chance of getting in." The man looked a little taken aback. He hadn't registered the fact Alex was her for the entrance exams.

"Why should it? You didn't do anything wrong. What you did was commendable. I wish you best of luck."

Grinning tiredly Alex accepted the answer and followed Rebekah out. He still had Rosa in his arms. She was light.

The drive home was a silent one. Not awkward, but not overly comfortable either. As Alex drifted in and out of conscience, Rosa slept soundly and Becky just drove. She would look over them every so often with a worried glance. Rosa was and probably always would be a quiet solitary child. But she was bright and when she made friends they tended to stick. Alex was just a mystery. He was smart, kind hearted and strong. But he had obviously had a rough time. She had seen it in his eyes when they had first spoken in the hospital all those months ago, but they had brightened so much she had almost forgotten all about it. But now she was looking, she could clearly see he was a troubled young man. The bags that hung perpetually under his eyes. The haunted look. The taunt face and bony frame. He didn't eat enough and had problems at night.

She would have to change that when he came to live with them permanently. Until then, she would have to support him anyway she could.

But first she would have to teach how to tern of that sharp mouth of this. This would be an interesting story to tell Mike.

Alex went to bed as soon as they arrived home.

Rebekah was sat at the dining room table when Mike returned home from another day's hard work. He walked in to find his wife nursing a large mug of coffee with a grim expression. He sat by her and proceeded to coax out what was bothering his love.

"It's Alex." She quietly admitted.

"Did something happen? Is he ok?"

"Yes…No. It's more complicated than that." She sighed "He got into a fight, not a little thing with a mate. He beat up four older boys. They were so big and…"

Mike just stared. He didn't want to think that the boy he was inviting into his home, near his daughter, was some kind of troubled punk. "What was this fight about?" He tried to keep his face stoic and un-troubled, but Becky saw right through it. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"The boys were beating up a younger boy, Alex stepped into help and ultimately got dragged into an all-out brawl. You'll see what I mean later I'm sure."

"Oh?" He looked at his wife smiling wryly. "I shall look forward to that." That was when a tearful Rosa ran to her mother.

"Mummy, there's something wrong with Allie…" She bawled out.

"What is it, id he hurt?" She knew she wouldn't get anything out of her precious child if she got too worked up, but if Alex was hurt she didn't want to waste time.

"I don't know, he keeps shouting funny things and when I tried to wake up he almost hit me. Why'd he try and hit me? Did I do something bad?"

Becky gave her husband a meaningful look. She had to stay and look after her weeping child, but Alex needed someone as well

Mike took the stairs two at a time. The closer he got to the young man's room the better he could hear what his baby girl had been describing. He wasn't surprised she was so frightened by it, Alex must have been shouting out in several languages at the same time. He wasn't a very multilingual person but he could pick up accents. It came with his job. There was some Russian, a little German, what he thought was… _Polish?_

Alex's room was situated at the top of the house, in the converted attack, to give the hormonal teen maximum privacy. Maybe that was a mistake.

He pushed open the door at the bottom of the small flight of stairs and sprinted into his son's room. The sight could only be described as disarray. The room it's self was calm, organised, military almost. Nothing like that of a typical teen. The scene on the bed however, that was a whole other tail. Alex was rocking from side to side and crying out. The sheets where everywhere but doing their job of covering the boy up. Alex himself was covered in sweat that was making his heir stick up in odd places. His face was red and tears stained his cheeks. His voice was starting to become horse now but there was nothing Mike could do. He was mesmerised. For Alex, wasn't wearing a shirt. A raw, vicious looking scare covered his chest. It was not the kind one might expect from a young man. This was not from some kind of heart surgery. This was a scare Michael had become familiar with through murder scenes. Why did a 14 have a bullet wound…above his heart?

As Alex continued to rasp out his peas for mercy, Mike managed to snap out of his stupor. He could ask questions later.

He ran to the boy's bedside and tried to figure out the best way to calm the child. Rosa had already said that she had tried to wake him but all that had accomplished were tears. The traditional ways were out then. He thought about what was happening and whilst physical contact might not be the right thing to do. So we'll just have to improvise.

He grabbed a chair and started calling Alex's name. Over and over. After a while he started just calling out comforts to the troubled young man. Once the trashing had lessoned he knelt by the bed and gently took hold of his wrist. He continued talking the whole time, telling his child exactly what he was doing to avoid getting him worked up again. By the time all was quiet, an hour had been and gone. I had grown dark outside and Mike had very little feeling left in his legs. Not that he cared. He was more worried about the one laying before him.

That was not a normal nightmare but he had no idea as to what the cause could be. Things were getting more and more complicated the more they found out about their soon to be son.

He was starting to question if going through with the fostering process was a good idea. He dismissed those thoughts immediately though. Over the months they had all found out what a great person Alex was, how wonderful he could be and the incredible things they all knew he would undoubtedly accomplish.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a small movement. He looked down to a bleary eyed youth and couldn't contain a small smile.

"Hay champ, got us a little worried there. Gave poor Rosa quite a scare."

He just looked up at the older man before his face morphed into one of discontent. He got out of the other side of the bed to grab a shirt and pulled it on as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough, Mike saw the scars quite clearly before they were hidden from view.

"Alex, you have to talk to me."

"No. No I don't."

It was blunt. Cold. So unlike the teenager he had grown so fond of. But it also seemed to fit him like a second skin.

"Alex." He sighed, there was nothing he could do alone. This would require backup. "I think it's time for a family meeting."

 **Well there you are. It took me long enough. All these reviews though, it's incredible. Thanks Hockygirl003. You gave me a great idea for a few chapters time. If anyone else wants anything to happen, let me know. This isn't a fixed plan and I love playing with new inspiration. Love you guys. Peace out dudes.**


	9. Chapter 8

Alex Rider…Chapter 8

 **This masterpiece does not belong to me. Well this one does, but you know what I mean.**

 **Warning: Mentions of depression, self-harm and possibly suicidal thoughts.**

Alex slowly descended the stairs after his elder counterpart in what could only be described as a sulk. It was safe to say, he wasn't happy about his current situation. But he would just have to suck it up.

After what felt like an eternity, he found himself sat, once more, at the dining room table. Before him sat two magnificent people who had taken him in out of the kindness of his own heart. And he was going to have to lie to them.

 _No_

He was done with the lies; done with having to hide away. He could handle himself just fine, but they deserved to know what they were getting into. The trouble he caused, the pain that was bound to follow. Luck of the devil, angel of death. This had been a nice dream, but it was getting too far. Maybe it was time to just come out and resign himself to his fate.

 _In just a year's time I will get emancipated, take my A-Levels anywhere I want and do what I want._

That was, after all exactly what he had wanted from the word go. Wasn't it?

"Alex? Are you listening to us young man?"

The youngster looked up to the couple. He wasn't comfortable, so he hid everything. He was cold now, he could tell by their faces. They were afraid of him. They always were.

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about then?"

"No." Mike sighed.

Alex couldn't help but feel ashamed. What was he doing, he was just stalling. He had to get it over with, time to move on. Time to give it up.

To give up the one thing he found himself only wanting more of. To let go of what he had been dreaming of, even before Ian's death. The only real family he ever had.

So he let go. He spoke about every little monstrosity he had accomplished. From the dumping of the drug lab/boat, to all the people he had escorted to an early grave. The violence, the pain, the anger. It was all described in great detail. By the time he was done. His cold mask was starting to crumble.

Before he looked up, he imagined a multitude of different responses. Looks of disbelief, disgust, hate. He found none of that however. Only a pain for what a supposedly innocent boy had been put through under no choice, or obligation of his own. Gentle sympathy for all the hardships the child had endured, and most importantly: pride. Pride for all the good the young lad had done. Despite all the odds and rotten luck, he had done more good for the world than most would ever even try.

This miner was a hero. And the saddest part; he didn't believe he was anything more than a murderer.

Alex stood and started to leave to room. They hated him now anyway. His mask was starting to slip also.

 _Show no weakness._

He didn't turn when he heard the movement from behind him. He ignored his name. He only stopped when he found his way to the bottom of the stairs and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He kept his face strait and faced away from the people he had come to care for the most in the world. He would not break down and cry, that wouldn't be fair on them.

"Please… Just let me go."

"Why would we do that?" Came a pained yet melodic voice. The soft hand was accompanied by another as he was gently turned against his will. He didn't fight it though. He didn't fight when he was pulled into a firm but warm hug. He didn't fight when the strong grip of the noble detective joined, or oven when the tear started pouring down his face.

He didn't understand. Why didn't they hate him? He hated himself. Everybody hated him.

"No one hates you Alex." Had he said it out loud? "Least of all us." The deep, alto voice was like a crash of thunder. But not in the way one would imagine. It was a low rumble that would drown out all the bad things in the world. It may seem loud and scary, but in the morning the air would be fresh. The rain on the ground would glisten and the sun would shine. The storm marked the end. But also the beginning. And this is what Alex was thinking when he fell asleep once more. The fear of a nightmare hardly even registered in his state of physical and emotional exhaustion.

By the time the Hawthorns had him laid out on the sofa; he was completely dead to the world.

For the next three and a half hours, one of the couple stayed by the young hero's side. The calmed him when he whimpered, covered him with blankets when he shivered and just watched him contently whilst he slept peacefully.

It was closing on midnight by the time the lump on the settee started to shift back into life. For the first time in almost a full year, he felt properly rested. He lay back as the fog lifted from his mind.

Then it wished he hadn't.

As the memories returned, as did the anxiety. And with that came the familiar feeling of claustrophobia and lack of breath. He sat up and tried to breath but he could only think of one thing. Something that had always helped. It was stupid, he didn't know why he did it. But he also did know; it helped, a lot.

Then he remembered he didn't have it with him.

 _Well that was idiotic move, you knew this was bound to happen. You let yourself get caught out. How the fuck you survived this long I will never know. Why do you keep trying to live? Make the world a better place and stop._

The rant in his mind, of course, did nothing to help with his current mantle state. He reached under his sleeves and tried to pick at some old scars. He thought he was getting better. Having someone helped. Even if they didn't know the truth, even though he knew it wouldn't last. He had pretended it might work. He hadn't even regarded the possible whiplash. This was the worse panic attack he had ever experienced.

As he sat barely breathing with his scars visible for the world to see, he didn't even notice as two tired looking people walked in to see what was happening. They looked in horror briefly before rushing to action.

Rebekah almost fell on the sofa beside the panicked boy as her husband rushed to the kitchen to find something that might be able to calm him.

She started rubbing circles on his back, noticing that he didn't really seem to register her presence. She whispered sincerely into his ear and held him as his breathing evened out and a little colour returned to his ghostly face.

He looked timidly. How could they know so little about the child they wanted to make their own? Neither would change their minds about having his presence, but they had no idea of the complications that would follow. That fight should be considered a blessing else they might never had known. Or, she looked worriedly at the teen wrists, maybe found out too late. She didn't want to lose him, it would be a loss for the whole world.

Mike sat down on the other side of the couch to Alex and handed him a steaming cup oh herbal tea to help him calm down some more.

When he noticed the boy was aware once more, he decided it might be a good time to start asking some important questions.

"Alex? Can you tell us what happened to your arms?"

"Mission." The answer was quart and instantaneous. Also, a blatant lie.

"It wasn't though, was it?"

"Might have well been. What does it matter?" He hadn't looked up and showed no signs of doing so. He just stared darkly into the dark brew resting in his hands.

"We can't help if we don't know how." This got a reaction, but it was only a flinch. "Was it after missions that you started hurting yourself?"

Alex bit his lip but didn't answer. But Mike knew he had hit something. "Does it have to do with that panic attack? Can you tell me what causes them?"

"No." He didn't even blink as he said it.

Then something acceded to Mike. He looked at his wife. "Nothing has changed champ. We still want you here with us, but we need to know what's going on first."

Alex's head had shot up, eyes wide the second his future with the family had been mentioned. He was safe. He couldn't believe it.

 _They hate you_

 _No they don't. Fuck off._

He hadn't realised his mind was getting so fucked up.

"So? Are you going to tell us?"

He started looking down before changing his mind. What did he have to be nervous about? That didn't mean he was ready to look into anyone's eyes.

"I don't know how, why or when it started. Only that it did and it helps with panic attacks and nightmares. I don't know anything about them either. Only that their normally linking back to something to do with MI6 or how they fucked everything up."

Becky winced a little at the bluntness of the statement and the blatant use of profanities. He didn't care much for the government that was for sure. She wasn't too fond of them at this moment either.

"Can I really stay?" Alex kept his gaze on the TV's blank screen. He had asked the question with a straight, resolute face, but at the same time she could see the fear and anxiousness in his averted eyes.

"Yes Alex." She couldn't keep the small tears from forming as she pulled him once again into a large hug. Mike took the now cold, untouched tea on the ground before also wrapping his arms around his family.

"Please stay."

 **So this got a whole lot darker than I anticipated. This story is virtually unplanned but I knew there would be problems. Alex is a traumatised boy and there is no magic cure for that only love. I will promise a happier future though. Yay happy endings, am I right? In other news I'm going to start a new fic. If anyone wants to suggest a particular fandom, let me know. Love to the world my people.**


End file.
